Not Another Disney High School Story
by Dolphinfootballover95
Summary: Disney characters in high school? Now that is something new. My own take on how I think high school would be for our beloved Disney characters. Get ready for the crazy and the humor that comes along with it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! So I don't know about you, but I was getting sick of practically every story in the Disney section being about high school. Not saying that all of them are terrible, it's just...they were so serious. I have read quite a few high school fanfics from Disney and kind of just put a lot of ideas together (and some of my own).**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, or any ideas that have been in other fanfictions _

**Not Another Disney High School Story**

Ariel woke up with glee. It was her first day of high school! It was going to be her first time on land. The thought swam through her mind endlessly and butterflies swarmed around in her stomach as music swam into her ears and the seaweed did a dance like a wave and the coral was making bouncing bubbles and then Ariel took her ADHD medicine. Since she woke up two hours earlier than need be, she decided to do a couple of dances and songs about finally having legs.

Sebastian heard this racket and marched into her room, well, crawled.

"Ariel! I have told you time and time again that you keep on going sharp on the high C. Now quit your singin' and get ready for school, girl!"

"Oh Sebastian! I'm so excited about high school! Why I could—_I could pretend I wasn't_—"

"No! No more singing! Ugh! I have no clue why your father allowed you to go to human high school."

"You say that like it's some miserable trap that makes you alter your life and body for a chance at happiness but then sucks your soul."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Lighten up! I mean my only worry is that I'm starting in junior year, but I'm sure I will get over it!" Ariel was a beam of pure sunshine and Sebastian wondered when it would dry her up…because mermaids need to stay hydrated constantly.

* * *

Hercules finished lifting his daily 1000 pound weights and stared at the mirror flexing his biceps. He sighed, "Still not big enough to make the football team." His biceps were still the size of a normal human's.

"Everything alright son? The roof collapsed again, and just wanted to make sure it wasn't the Gods punishing us." His father entered in the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry about that Dad, it's just I really wanna make the varsity football team this year."

"Son, you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Remember brains over bronze. Ignorance is not bliss!" His father encouraged.

Hercules nodded, but was tired of hearing the same mantras. He wanted to be the new quarterback, the first sophomore in history to be one, but he knew Gaston was going to get it. No one quatterbacks like Gaston.

Herc took a cold shower then walked out of the door breaking the hinges as he left.

"Do you think he will be okay?" His mother asked his father.

"Let's pray to the Gods."

They then heard a loud thump from the local blacksmith and grimaced.

Later on, they would find out a bee had stung his toe.

* * *

Shang was dreading walking down stairs to go to school. He didn't want to face junior year with all its standardized tests and college searching. He just wanted to relax and chill with his friends. But his parents wouldn't let this happen. He had to get straight A's and get a 36 on his ACT and a 2400 on his SAT; anything less was unacceptable. He also was going to be captain of the boy's wrestling team, which was a major pain with the type of bozos who tried out. The only thing he could look forward too was seeing his girl-friend, Mulan. The whole summer she had been away and he was jubilated to see her again.

Shang built up the courage to walk down and drive to school. He looked down at this ninja sword. "They want me to be a Ninja and a doctor, but all I want to be is drunk Pirate." Shang said to no one.

* * *

Jasmine quickly grabbed an apple and took a huge bite out of it. She petted Raja, who was curled up alongside a corner. He winced and made an ironic puppy-dog face.

"I know Raja, but I have to do this on my own," she said in an odd serious tone.

Suddenly her father stepped in. He gleamed at his daughter saying "Oh, my little girl is growing up! I'm so proud of you!"

"Father it's only my first day of high school."

"I know, but it's still a big deal. Wasn't it just last week you were in diapers?" The sultan was actually getting Raja and Jasmine confused at this point.

Jasmine hugged her father. "I'm going to be fine, trust me."

A loud honk echoed through the house.

"That must be your ride." The sultan said.

"I don't understand why I have to be driven to school when we have a limo?" Jasmine asked while heading towards the door.

"Dearest, it is the high school experience."

"But why him?"

"He is my most trusted employee…in high school."

"Whatever." Jasmine left the house and pouted walking towards the car.

Jafar was in the driver's seat, smirking. "You seem so happy for school," he jeered sarcastically.

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she sat in the passenger seat. She sighed then stared out of the window. She saw white birds flying away; later she would find out that Clayton was doing his regular morning shootings.

"So…Looking forward to high school?" He asked in an aloof tone. He didn't frankly care what she felt; he just needed to entertain the girl for now. The ultimate plan was to take over her father's company. It wasn't that ingenious of a plan he was hatching, to say the least.

"Actually, yes, however, not so thrilled driving with you," she replied.

"I can tell you're going to make a lot of friends."

"So how is Mal?" Jasmine knew this would grind his gears.

He groaned. "If you must know we broke up. But it's none of your business."

"I think it is my business. In fact let me pull out some spread sheets and show you." Jasmine proceeded to take out some paper.

_Oh no! She is already preparing!_ Jafar thought.

"That's quite alright. Now don't bring it up again!"

Jasmine watched the sidewalk because, let's be frank, who really wanted to look at Jafar? She noticed a dirty boy riding his bike. He was about her age but looked very poor. She had seen him around the area but had never made an effort to know anything about him. What probably drew Jasmine's focus the most was his shirtless wear that showed-off his abs.

"Why don't we drive him to school?" She asked.

Jafar took one glance at the boy and snarled. "Because he is a hoodlum, probably part of some gang that sells drugs or something."

"You would know," she mumbled.

"Nosey girl!" He snapped.

"Jafar, it's a known rumor that your entire 'click' does drugs. Own up to it at least."

"Ohhh, drugs and alcohol! Super scary. Jasmine, you are far too young to understand that everyone has tried drugs and most of our school does them, and you will be no different. Please just accept it. And don't hang out with me and my friends!"

"Because that is totally my number one goal."

"Well, it should be. I'm kind of like the king of the school."

"I don't care if you're the president, dictator, or ruler of the school. I just want to get a good education so I can take over the company. And I mean if I get tangled up in the business of love and fall into a mystical adventure dealing with genies and magic carpets that ultimately leads to a major battle—"

Jafar had parked the car and left by this point, leaving Jasmine alone.

* * *

Belle looked down at her schedule as she walked into school. She didn't think it was too out of the ordinary: Chemistry AP, French 5 AP, Honors Pre-Calculus, English 12 AP, European History AP, Latin 3, and to have a little fun; A Capella choir. She thought it was going to be a fun, easy-going year. She was also thrilled to be going to high School. However, in junior high she had taken so many high school classes that it almost felt like a second home. In fact she had a nickname known around the school. "Nerd!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't update a lot...Sorry. I'll try to. Hope you guys enjoy. If you have any romances or friendships you want to see happen message me! Also there are some 2nd amendment references...They were written before this debate got pretty heated. I don't mean to offend anybody and remember this is fiction! Not personal views. **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Disney_

_(If I did that would be pretty awesome) _

**Not another Disney High School Story**

Maleficent glared out into the open void of idiotic subjects strolling around the hallway. Well, she thought they were her subjects. Maleficent was one to have twisted day-dreams of torturing everyone into doing her biding. Thank gosh Ursula was always there to snap her out of it.

"Hello! Miss 'Needs to get her way all the time' you didn't answer my question," Ursula said in a matter-of-fact type of voice.

Maleficent scowled at her. "What?"

"Snappy today aren't we? Please, I need to know the business between you and Jafar?"

"There is no business."

"So I made these cards for nothing?" Ursula held up some business cards with the words _Mal and Jaf's twisted romance: when you need hot and weird call us! _"I made your name first of course."

"Throw those away! I never want to be reminded of that idiot buffoon."

"Ha, sweetie he is coming right now."

Jafar strode by making eye contact with Maleficent. It was a mix of hurt, revenge, sex, love, betrayal, passion all combined into one. To most—all people this was super uncomfortable and since it was in slow motion no one could run away from it. Finally he passed and time went on as normal.

"The fates can be so cruel," Mal hissed.

The fate sisters suddenly came behind her and nodded.

"Did I notice a bit of tension?" Ursula smirked.

"Ugh, we broke up! Okay? Can we move on to a different topic like how to humiliate Snow White for not inviting us to her apple martini party."

"That Bitch! But no! I need to know more."

"I already told you and that's the end of it." Fire started to steam out and the dragon claws were seething through Mal's body.

"Here we go again, come on give it a break."

Mal simmered down.

"So anyways, I need to know more cause Jafar and his friends are my biggest customers at this school." Not only was Ursula evil she was also a pot dealer.

"They are our friends too, well I like to see them as followers, but "friends" makes them think they are actually worth something."

Ursula rolled her eyes. "I'm not joking. I need that revenue."

"Don't worry Ursula, you sell the finest weed in town. I'm sure they will not stray."

"You better be right!" Ursula snapped. "Now about finding you a man…" Oh! She was also a match-maker, go figure?

"No!"

"How about Hades?"

The girls saw Hades lighting his farts on fire.

"Okay, no, how about Clayton?"

"Yes, the future president of the NRA. Sounds delightful! Ursula I don't want to da—"

"Gaston?"

"I need someone with equal intelligence. But seriously Ursula I don't want a bo—"

"Hook?"

"Pedophile! Enough Ursula! I don't want a boyfriend!"

"Sorry, I just thought it might be fun to toy with Jafar's emotions, but I understand if you don't wan—"

"Mmmm, Ursula, you sneaky bitch," Mal smirked.

"Darling don't flatter me."

"But it can't be a villain,"

"Wait, are you telling me that—"

"Yep, I'm going to find me a pathetic hero to make my boy-toy. That will show him!"

"I better start making new business cards!"

* * *

Jane waited anxiously for the biology room to open; this means rambling on about topics to no one. She had spent the whole summer at BIO camp with the AP biology teacher and he had offer a seat in the class. While Jane thought this was because she was so smart, it was probably more likely to assume it was because if she didn't get into the class the teacher would never hear the end of it. Jane made a lot of friends at BIO camp, sadly a lot of them were upper class-men and she was a freshman. She felt super cool, but didn't have a lot of opportunities to see them (or by the off chance they were avoiding her persistent rants).

She was glad when Belle passed by. They had been BFWCD (Best Friends with crazy dads) since the first time they had met. Both girls were highly intelligent for their age and bonded over that (and also made chemical bonds!). However, their interests was diverse from one another which meant they had virtually no classes together, which was a relief to most of the teachers.

"Belle! Youwho! Belle! I'm over here!" Jane hollered, even though Belle was practically right next to her.

"I'm here Jane, calm down. Are you excited about AP BIO?" Belle responded softly.

"Yes! I'm so thrilled! Oh I can't wait to learn about all the animals, and cells, and plants, and ecosystems, and how to help the earth! It's going to be amazing."

Belle giggled, "Well you sure have a lot to look forward too." Belle was truly the only one who could tolerate Jane in the whole school. "Well I will see you at lunch."

"Alrighty, tootaloo." Jane waved. She then kept on staring at the classroom door till it opened; it was like a staring contest.

* * *

Aurora brushed her long blond hair and yawned. "This school is such a bore."

"So lame," harped Cinderella.

"Filthy!" Exclaimed Snow White.

Aurora, Cinderella, and Snow White were of course the queen bees of the school. They were two face; nice in person but conniving bitches inside. However, no one paid too much attention to them. It was mostly them, their boyfriends, and their "friends". So it wasn't so unlikely that they were against the popular villain girls (big shocker there).

"So how was spending the last weekend at Phillip's lake house?" Cinderella asked.

"Mmmm, very nice."

"Did you get to swim in the lake a lot?" Snow White asked.

"Sadly, no. Let's just say we didn't get that much sun." She winked.

They all laughed at her horrible sex line, thinking they were so funny.

"But, I don't know. Phillip can be so annoying at points," Aurora complained.

"How so?" Cinderella asked.

"He is just so lovey-dovey; sometimes too romantic."

"Is that even possible?" Snow White wondered.

"Yes! Gosh Snow doesn't your guy ever seem too clingy? And he never tries anything new… ugh! I need a guy who is more adventurous."

"Hooks goes on a lot of trips…" Cinderella suggested.

"Gag me with a mouse ear! I would never go for a villain."

Just then, Bill Sykes walked by with his gang of future mobsters, in perfect timing. Aurora stared at him. He was a very quiet man, who practically everyone knew of but didn't actually know. And then some urge consumed Aurora's body: the urge of hormones.

* * *

John and Pocahontas held hands together walking down the hall. They were a perfect match; one was American and the other was an invader who pretended to be one. There was just so much chemistry.

"I just don't get why you won't join Art Club? I'm the president," Pocahontas spat.

"Why? So I can be your first man? Now I don't think so," John gloomed.

"It won't be like that. It's just I need more guys in the club. Some men just don't like to show their artistic side."

"And you think I do? I mean I'm trying to steal Clayton's position of head of the NRA club. How artistic is that?"

She rolled her eyes. "That stupid club again?"

"Hey, it was founded on the core values of our country!"

She made a palm-to-face motion.

"Okay, whatever. I guess somebody won't be under my tepee tonight," She said.

"Damn!" said Phoebus from nowhere.

"Shut up Phoebus!" The couple shouted.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that." John tried to reason the best way he could.

"Don't be like what?"

"Like…controlling? Look, I'll join your club."

"I'm so happy that my sexual threat made you want to join. Now I understand what matters in our relationship." She tossed her hair and strode away.

"Oh snap!" Blurted Phoebus.

"Shut up Phoebus!"

* * *

Eric gleamed at the vast sea of students. He set his sights on the drinking fountain and conquered it. The school was his oyster and now he needed to find his pearl. Of course all the babes, or gold-diggers as the seven dwarves described them, flocked to him. His family had one of the largest ship and yacht collections in the world. Cinderella had been his previous girlfriend, but she was just too boring and had this weird thing for mice.

Prince Phillip came up to him and gave him a bro-fist pump. "What's up man?"

"Oh nothing."

"Great! How was your summer? Mine was anything boring, if you know what I mean." He winked.

"Did you and beauty have a lot of sex?"

"Hell yeah!" He gave Eric a high five. "Dude! I heard you and Cindy broke up? What's up with that?"

"She just wasn't my type, man."

"Isn't girl your type?"

He sighed. "Never mind."

"Whatevs! Eric is single and ready to mingle ladies!" Phillip yelled to the whole hallway.


End file.
